Dead Rising 5/Psychopaths
This page shows all of the psychopaths present in Dead Rising 5, both primary and secondary. 'Introduction' Psychopaths 'are people who survived the Paradise Island zombie outbreak. Usually they have become crazy or violent due to its start, altrough sometimes they are just normal people doing criminal acts or taking advantage of the outbreak to do whatever they want, including horrible things. There are two types of psychopaths in the game: *'Primary Psychopaths: 'These psychopaths must be defeated in order to progress in the story and appear during story missions. *'Secondary Psychopaths: 'These psychopaths don't have to be defeated and the progression of the story won't be affected by their defeat. They appear during secondary missions. Each psychopath has an introduction cutscene, which then ends up being a boss fight. After defeating a psychopath, he will die in a cutscene unless he is saveable. Both types of psychopaths have large amount of health and have different types of attacks to hurt Hank. Some even drive vehicles. Defeating psychopaths will reward the player with many PP points and sometimes with unique weapons, Combo Weapons blueprints, or other rewards. Each psychopath has its own soundtrack playing when the player fights them. 'Primary Psychopaths TBA 'Secondary Psychopaths' 'John "JJ" Jamie' JJ '''is a young American boy who just lost his job as a pizza delivery man, because of that, he went to Lucky District to win big and run away his problems, he was gambling when the zombie outbreak occurred, he was drunk and couldn't see the zombies were zombies and believed they were other gamblers trying to win all the money, JJ kills them all in rage and realises the "Gamblers" were people and that he murdered them, he is terrified and knew he was going to go to jail, so he plans to win all the money and get out of Lucky District without anyone knowing the truth. Hank meets him at the "Sweet Sweet Cash! Casino" gambling, Hank tells him he could rescue him to a safe house, JJ doesn't go and says he wants to win all the cash when nobody is gambling, Hank approaches him as JJ believes Hank is trying to win it all so JJ goes insane and tries to kill Hank, Defeating JJ rewards the player with 10,000 PP points and 5,000 PP points for rescuing JJ. JJ is a quick psychopath but not too hard to defeat, his attacks are using the hockey stick to make Hank trip, JJ might run towards Hank and stop to kick him away. '''Cutscene Dialogue: * Hank: "Uh hello?" * JJ: "You! You stay away! I found it first! Me!" * Hank: "Uhm... what do you mean? there is a zombie outbreak an-" * JJ: "Zombies?! Haha! funny! zombies aren't real! I know there ain't no goddamn zombie outbreak! These slot machines, nobody is touching 'em, the money is mine! all fucking mine!" * Hank: "Hate to break it to you, but there kinda is... I could take you to the safehouse, there are some slot machines you could us-" * JJ: "Whatever! you can run to your safe house if you want! There is money waiting for me!" * Hank: "Well there are people but I can guarantee you they won-" * Hank says as he walks towards JJ. * JJ: "You! You stay the hell away! these are mine now! Mine!" * JJ grabs a hockey stick from a pool table. * JJ: "It's all mine! mine! MINE!" * Hank defeats JJ... * JJ: "Ugh... what happened?" * Hank: "Hey buddy! I ain't looking for a fight! There is a zombie outbreak! You gonna follow me to the safehouse or not?" * JJ: "Z-z-z-z-z-zombies?! I don't want to die! you gotta help me mister! please! please!" 'Florian Pulters' Florian Pulters 'is a famous athlete with Slavic origins, who is better known for exceeding two meters of height and for his ability to run impressively fast. He was visiting Paradise Island to meet other athletes in a bodybuilding festival when the zombie outbreak occurred. Hank meets him at the Sculptors Gymnasium in the Majestic Mall and sees this gigantic man laughing while he gets near to him, telling Hank that he's tired of seeing so many weak and terrorized people in a situation where everyone should give their best in order to survive. Hank then notices dead bodies of uninfected people on the floor, killed by Florian. The fight starts after that Florian says he wants to kill Hank because he's weak and short. After his defeat, he hits his head on a lamp due to its height and falls down hurt. Some seconds after the same lamp he hit falls down, devastating his face which instantly kills him. Defeating Florian rewards the player with 15,000 PP points. Florian is a very fast psychopath and could be hard to beat for new players. His attacks consist in punching, kicking and dooing other fighting moves behind or in front of the player. Due to its movement speed, fire weapons are the best option to defeat him, along with explosive and melee weapons with a high range. 'Cutscene Dialogue: *'Hank enters Sculptors Gymnasium seeing that is very quiet.' *'Hank: '"So silent... Hello?" *'The silence continues as Hank keeps walking slowly analysing the place. He then stops and sees the corpse of two dead men and a woman, who don't seem to have died due to a zombie. Then, he hears some footsteps behind him and turns.' *'Hank: '"Uh?" *'Hank sees Florian watching him. He's impressed by his height. Florian, in the meanwhile, starts laughing slowly.' *'Florian: '"What do we have here?" *'Florian starts getting closer to Hank.' *'Florian: '"I thought you were in bed. Or perhaps sucking your mom's milk while crying...Hahaha..." *'Hank is clearly confused.' *'Hank: '"Uhm... What?" *'Florian: '"Just like the others, eh? You really don't want to understand. Look at you. You're so tiny and weak. I could easily step on you and squeeze your head like you were a damn bug! I still can't believe that you people think that in a situation like this you can survive doing nothing. Hate to disappoint you." *'Florian starts doing a creepy and deep laugh.' *'Florian: '"I might sound a little exaggerated... But if you think about it for a min, you'll understand what kind of big favor I'm doing to the society... Hahahahaha!" *'Hank looks at the three corpses on the ground and realises that Florian killed them.' *'Hank: '"Y-you...You're murdering people?!" *'Florian: '"Not murdering... Just getting rid of useless scums! Hahahaha!" *'Hank is shocked as Florian keeps laughing hard. The fight begins.' *'Hank defeats Florian...' *'Florian is injured and runs until he hits his head hits a lamp. His face starts bleeding. He tries to get up but the lamp cables broke crushing his head and splitting much blood around his head. Hank is shocked by Florian's death.' Pablo Fuentes Pablo Fuentes 'is a skilled Spanish hunter who decided to go on holiday in Paradise Island with his wife and two children. However, when the outbreak started, Pablo saw them being attacked by zombies and instead of helping them he just stood up in their front because he was too shocked to react. When he turned back into normal and saw his wife and kids corpses he became insane and started to kill everything in his way. Hank meets him in the Americana Casino where he notices a young couple crouched under a table, scared to death. Then the protagonist sees that Pablo is about to shoot him in the head with his hunting rifle so he jumps and avoids being shot. Pablo, who is angry, decides to start “hunting him” and the boss fight begins. Once defeated, Pablo will be laid on the floor and injured. Hank leaves him but Pablo tells him about what has made him to become a maniac. He then dies and Hank will take a deep breath. He can later decide to save the survivors he met at the begginning of the cutscene. Pablo is a strong psychopath that uses various weapons: he can shoot the player with his hunting rifle, hurt him with a machete, throw an hatchet to him and do some fighting moves. Melee weapons are the best recommendation to defeat him. However, the player must always pay attention at the distance between him and Pablo: the hunting rifle gunshoots can reduce Hank's health a lot. 'Cutscene Dialogue: ' *'Hank enters the Americana Casino and roams around the slot machines rows. He then sees two people hidden under a poker table. He wonders what they're trying to hide from so he turns and sees that Pablo is about to shoot him. Shocked by that, Hank jumps away and Pablo misses his target. *'Pablo: '“Why won't you just stay where you are and let me finish my job?” *'Hank gets up and confronts Pablo.' *'Hank: '“Are you mad, mister?! Did I look like a zombie to you?” *'Pablo: '“Zombie or not, that doesn't matter!” *'Pablo kicks Hank away and then he reloads his rifle.' *'Pablo: '“This is my TERRITORY! I won't let anyone trespass it! Nobody's gonna hurt 'em!” *'Hank: '“What the hell?!” *'Pablo: '“Every dog has its day, son! And yours has just come!” *'Hank defeats Pablo...' *'Pablo falls on the floor. His nose is bleeding and he coughs in pain. Hank watches him for a few seconds and then he leaves him to his fate.' *'Pablo: '“Wait...” *'Hank turns.' *'Pablo: '“There...there is no territory... It's... it's just an e-excuse... to free my disappointment...” *'Hank keeps looking at him, as Pablo coughs.' *'Pablo: '“They... they were right in front of me... my wife... my son and my d-daughter... they were screaming my name so hard... until they stopped... and all I heard were eating sounds... And... I was there... doing nothing... a-almost as if... I was paralized... cough... it took me over... it was stronger than me... cough... but... it was all my fault...” *'Pablo dies. ' Theresa Winston Theresa Winston 'is a young surgeon who worked in Paradise Island General Hospital for a couple years. When the zombie outbreak occured, she saw her collagues being eaten and instead of escaping she stayed in the hospital in order to study zombies and find a cure for the hospital stuff who has died. She became paranoid and started working very hard to reach her objective. This made her crazy and dangerous. Hank meets her in an operation room on the second floor of the General Hospital, studying the virus thanks to some science books and queens. Hank talks to her and she seems normal; however, when Hank sees two hostages, Theresa tells him that she needs human testing for her experiments; Hank, who is against this idea, tells her to stop and she attacks him. Then the fight begins. Once she's defeated, Theresa is exahusted and unintentionaly she makes a jar with a queen inside fall. It breaks and the queen stungs her in the neck. Theresa, knowing she's now infected, looks for Zombrex everywhere but she doesn't find it; so she ends her life by injecting poison in her veins. Defeating Theresa will reward the player with 15,000 PP points and the “Electrosaw” combo weapon blueprint, which is the weapons she mainly use. The player will then be able to save Theresa's hostages. Theresa is not particularly fast and the room where the player fights her isn't very wide. However, her attacks deal a lot of damage and she can often stab, electrocute, or hurt Hank in many painful ways. Mixing melee and firearm weapons during the fight is probably the best way to defeat Theresa. 'Custscene Dialogue: ' *'Hank walks in an empty hospital hall, which is quite silent. Then, he hears some noises from the operation room on his right. So he enters it and sees Theresa analising a piece of zombie meat. *'Hank: '“Umm... Excuse me, ma'am?” *'Theresa slowly turns and sees Hank.' *'Theresa: '“Uh?! Oh... at last someone's alive. Good, very good.” *'Hank: '“Uhm.. Listen, miss...?” *'Theresa: '“Winston. It's Theresa Winston. It's good to see someone who's not a walking corpse around here, buddy.” *'Theresa keeps working on that piece of zombie meat.' *'Hank: '“Uhm, yeah... Listen ma'am, you haven't left the hospital, have you? Then what are you doing here?” *'Theresa: '“What am I doing here? Simple. I'm trying to find a cure for this virus with all of my forces. You see... my colleagues have been eaten by those damn creatures and I can't just stay here and do nothing. There must be a cure! They must be avenged! And I know... oh, yes... I know I have enough resources to find it.” *'Hank: '“Oh, that's interesting... How many progresses have you made so far?” *'Theresa: '“Well, not much...” *'Theresa pulls out a syringe and fills it with zombie blood.' *'Theresa: '“Because I still need to do some testing...” *'Hank' walks around the room and then sees the hostages being held by Theresa. *'Man: '“Please... help us!” *'Hank: '“What the?!” *'Theresa comes near Hank and pushes him. Then she reaches the door of the room where the hostages are. She kicks the one who talked to Hank.' *'Theresa: '“Shut up and wait for your turn!” *'Hank: '“What the hell is going on here?! You can't test your things on those innocent people!” *'Theresa starts to get angry.' *'Theresa: '“You're missing the point of all of this, aren't ya?!” *'Theresa slams the door behind her.' *'Theresa: '“For such an important research, I have to take all risks! I have to pay all prices!” *'Hank: '“Alright but listen, we could-” *'Theresa: '“NO!” *'Theresa grabs her Electrosaw.' *'Theresa: '“You're never gonna hinder me to finish my work!!!” *'Theresa turns on her Electrosaw.' *'Theresa: '“NO ONE WILL!!” *'Theresa is injured and hits a table on which there is a jar with a queen inside. It falls and breaks and the queen stungs Theresa on the neck.' *'Theresa: '“Oh no... NO! NO! NO! MY RESEARCHES!” *'Theresa looks for Zombrex everywhere, and manages to find a box of it. But she notices that it is empty. ' *'Theresa: '“No...” *'Theresa grabs a syringe full of poison.' *'Hank: '“Wait don't!” *'Theresa injects the poison in her veins and some seconds later she collapses on the floor.' Jackie O'Malley Category:Characters